1. Field
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of display technology, display devices are being widely used in portable devices (such as notebook computers, mobile phones and portable media players (PMPs)) as well as display devices for homes (such as TVs and monitors). In particular, the trend toward lighter and thinner display devices is increasing the popularity of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light-emitting display devices, etc.
An organic light-emitting display device is a self-emissive display device in which a voltage is applied to an anode, a cathode and an organic light-emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode, such that electrons and holes are recombined in the organic light-emitting layer so as to emit light.
Recent research has been directed to providing a large display using the organic light-emitting display device. However, the large display increases a wiring resistance of an electrode that covers all pixels, and the increased wiring resistance causes a voltage drop, resulting in luminance non-uniformity. Also, power consumption is increased.
To address the above problems, it has been suggested to form an auxiliary electrode in order to prevent a voltage drop of an electrode. However, an organic layer or an electrode of an organic light-emitting display device can be damaged in the process of forming the auxiliary electrode.